Fate's Calling
by Jadalils
Summary: Bella swan or is it Rebecca star? By day she's one by night she's another...E/B HEA Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Beauts, This is my first try at writing, I've always wanted to do it, ive just never managed to get anything on paper! But today I did it :) I need a beta so all mistakes are mine and I know there are probably tons but I just wanted to get this up and see what the response is and to see if its worth it to carry on with this story...got my fingers crossed!

I'm always E/B HEA

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight © Stephenie Meyer.

"Yeah you like that baby?"

"ugh, fuck!"

"Mmm..you like me riding your big hard cock? Hmm? bouncing up and down on you, taking you in so deep?"

"Shit, yeah! Just like that babe."

"You feel so fucking good right now, my pussy's so wet for you! Can you feel how wet I am baby?"

"I fucking love your tight wet cunt around my dick! Fuck! I wanna suck on them juicy tits of yours!"

"Yes, yes! Suck on them baby. Bite my little rosy nipples. Your mouths feels amazing! I'm so close..I wanna cum all over that hard cock of yours!"

"Ahh shit, fuck! that's it, right there, keep riding me babe"

"Mmmm...oh shit! I'm cumming, ah fuck! I'm cumming! Ughh"

All I hear from him is a string of curse words and a few grunts in reply. Happy with my performance, I let out a huge breath.

"Shit, rebecca. That was fucking mind blowing as always"

I giggle at him.

"I know baby, I always come so hard with you"

I silently laugh at myself, knowing I've said that line one too many times.

"I'm fucking knackered now babe, you've ruined me" I roll my eyes at that."same time next week, yeah?"

"Sure sexy, I can't wait!"

"Bye gorgeous"

"Bye"

"Ugh" I let out a huge sigh as I hang up the phone. I press the call button again and dial my works number, I listen through the automated voice messages before I punch in the numbers it needs to tell me that rebecca star is now logged off. I hang up the phone for hopefully the last time tonight. I try and work out how much I've money I've made from today and tonight but my brain is too frazzled! I guess its probably around £60, not bad for sitting at home in your pjs drinking wine and reading a bit of fan fiction. I can hear my bed calling me so i stand up from the couch and stretch my arms up over my head, I look down and see crumbs from my cheese and pickle sarnie, I had earlier all over my black hoodie and pj bottoms, I brush them all off onto the floor, deciding that I'll just hoover it in the morning. I'm too shattered to do it now, all I want is to give my bed some arse and my pillow some head. I laugh and shake my head at myself. Thinking I've been working the chat lines too long, my head is full of pure filth constantly. I turn off the lights and head upstairs walking straight for the first door on the left, I open the door slowly and creep into the darkness. I just about make out the lump on the bed in the shape of my six year old daughter lillie. I walk round to the side of her bed and look down at my beautiful girl, she looks like an angel sleeping, I quietly snort to myself thinking that she most definitely is not one when she's awake, but I wouldn't have her any other way. She's my best friend and partner in crime. Sighing I push her curly blonde hair out of her face wishing she would just stop growing. I smile when i remember her telling me that she's not going to uni because she doesn't ever wanna leave me and that she's never ever moving out! When she says things like that my heart just melts into a puddle of goo. I can never stay mad at her for long either, she normally just looks at me with her cheeky little face and bright blue eyes and I forget about whatever made me mad at her in the first place. I bend down placing a soft kiss on her forehead and back out of the room praying I don't step on a stray toy. I make it out with success and do a little fist pump, trust me people, walking through a child's room in complete darkness is like mission impossible. I always hum the theme tune in my head when I do it. I turn to my bedroom door and open it, seeing my huge bed sitting there all ready and waiting for me makes me feel all giddy, god I'm so lame! I climb on to the bottom of the bed and crawl to the top pulling the covers down. I get in and wrap myself up like a human burrito and close my eyes ready for some serious dreaming.


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter here for you guys! Again I still have no beta, so mistakes are all mine.

This is just a filler chap, we're getting to know Bella and the people around her more. The good stuffs coming soon I promise. ;)

Disclaimer- I do not own anything Twilight. Stephanie Meyers is the one we can all thank for the one and only Mr. Edward Cullen.

Chapter 2.

BPOV

"Are ya ready kids?"

"Aye, Aye captain!"

"I can't heeeaaar yooouuu"

"AYE, AYE CAPTAIN!"

"Oooooooooooohh..."

"Argh, Bubs! Really?" I crack open one eye, Squint at my alarm clock and let out a loud groan."Its six am on a sunday morning, Do you really have to be in my room watching Sponge Bob this early?" I croak out.

"What's wrong with watching it in your own bedroom?" I mumble, Still half asleep.

As my brain slowly starts to wake up, I let out a quite groan when i remember the last time she was in my bedroom at silly o'clock in the morning watching a dvd.

"You've broken your dvd player again haven't you?" I exclaim as I turn over and see my little devil of a daughter, All snuggled up in her Sponge Bob blanket with her head resting on my pillow, Smiling sweetly at me.

"No mum, I promise. I just wanted to watch it in here coz your Tv's bigger." She says looking at me with her big bright blue eyes.

"Hmm.." I narrow my eyes at her because I know my daughter and that smile on her face is just too sweet, which tells me what I already know, She's lying.

"Soo, If I go and check your Dvd player, I'll find it working perfectly, Yes?" I ask.

When she doesn't reply straight away, I sit up pretending to get up and go to her bedroom and check, I have one foot on the floor when she quickly starts speaking again.

"I promise, I didn't do anything to it mum. I just tried putting Sponge Bob on but it wouldn't play?" She shrugs at me, looks down and starts picking at my quilt.

I sigh and flop back down on the bed.

"Lillie anna swan! That's the third Dvd player you've broke in as many months" I reply, my voice slightly raised.

"But I swear, I'm telling you the truth this time!" she pleads.

I roll my eyes at her. "That's what you've said the last two times Lillie! if you think I'm going out and getting you another one, you can think again!"

"But muuumm" she whines at me. "How will I get to watch my dvds then?"

I shrug my shoulders at her.

"I guess you'll just have to do some chores and earn the money for a new one. I'll find out if nanna or grumps has any chores for you to do as well." I grin up at my little beauty.

"What will they make me do though?" she huffs out and frowns. I can't help but let out a small giggle at her cute little screwed up face.

"I don't know, but I'm sure they'll find something for you to do. They always did with me." I reply, I bring my hand up to brush away some hair that's fallen down from her bun out of her eyes.

"Fine" She mutters.

"Fine" I echo sarcastically and poke my tongue out at her."Come on moody Margaret, let's get up." I lightly smack her butt as i stand and start making my way across the room.

"Wait, wait!" She shouts, I turn around to face her, ready to hear what she's got to say. I smirk a little as I already know what she's gonna ask, but I still wait patiently for her to continue. "Can I please watch the rest of Sponge Bob in here, mummy. Pleasssee?" She holds her little hands together and bats her long eyelashes at me, Begging like a little puppy.

I hold in my laugh and raise my eyebrow at her "what do you think?"

She pouts at me and widens her eyes, hoping it will make me change my mind, and normally It would, But this time that cute little pout and those puss in boots eyes of hers, Are not going to work.

I slowly shake my head and her shoulders slump in defeat.

"Come on moo, Let's go downstairs and get some breakfast, what d'ya fancy nancy?" I ask as I walk out of the bedroom. I already know what she wants, Its the same thing she's had nearly every morning, For the past two years.

"Tea and toast please mummy!" She yells back at me. I can't help but grin when she calls me mummy. As she gets older I don't hear it as often anymore, So now when she does call me mummy, It makes me smile so wide my cheeks start to hurt.

I get downstairs and drag my tired body straight into the kitchen, I head for the kettle immediately, Needing my morning fix. I flick the switch and sigh in happiness when the light comes on showing me that in less then two minutes I will have a steaming cup of delicious coffee.

I turn to the toaster and grab the bread out of the cupboard above it, I pull out two slices and put them in, just as I push the leaver down I hear two little feet padding down the stairs. I face the doorway and wait for my monkey to show her face.

"Did you want chocolate spread this morning baby?" I ask when she steps into the kitchen.

"Yes please" she grins at me.

"Ok, one order of chocolate spread on toast and a side order of sweet tea coming right up for your majesty" I put on a posh voice and courtesy at her.

she giggles back at me.

I hear the click of the kettle and grab two cups off of the draining board, Lillie's Sponge Bob one (of course) and my favourite cup, I got it for mothers day last year, It has a picture of the two of us on it, Both wearing big cheesy grins. I bring them over to the kettle and quickly make up our drinks.

Once I've finished with that, I turn back to look at the toaster just in time to see the toast pop up. I walk over to the fridge open it grab what I need and take it over to the side. Just as I finish spreading the chocolate spread I look over my shoulder and ask lillie if she wants it cut into squares or triangles.

"Squares please" she smiles her beautiful smile at me.

I nod and finish cutting the toast, I open the bottom cupboard and pull out a plate for her and place the toast on it, I walk over to grab her cup of tea then bring them over to the kitchen table, And place them in front of her.

"Thank you mummy" She sings to me.

"Your welcome baby". I ruffle her hair and wink.

I turn around and my eyes zero in on my coffee, I hum to myself already tasting it in my mouth. I pick it up and just before It touches my lips the house phone rings, I let out a groan, and curse whoever's calling me this early in the morning. I go and grab the phone and hit answer.

"This better be important?" I grumble into the phone.

"Well good morning to you too little miss sunshine, Did you have an extra helping of bitch flakes this morning?"I hear a very chirpy voice reply.

"Rose! Please in gods name, Tell me why you're calling me, When its barely even seven o'clock in the fu..fricking morning?" I side eye lillie hoping she didn't catch my little slip up. "I haven't even had my coffee yet" I whine at her.

"Calm yourself down woman, I'm just calling to see if you and the monkey wanna go to Farmer Freddie's today?"

I take a sip of my coffee and sigh at the feel of the warm liquid sliding down my throat.

"Yeah, okay! That actually sounds great. What time?" I reply perking up a bit.

"About ten o'clock? Ooh I can't wait to pet all the little piggies!" I snicker at her excitement.

"You sound like a little kid" I laugh "But yeah, Ten o'clock's fine with me, babe. You driving? Or did ya wanna jump in with us?" I ask.

"Jump in with you if its alright, I'll just drive over and leave my car at yours."

"Ok, see you at ten then?."

"Sure thing, B. See you in a couple hours."

I hang up and sit my butt down on the sofa, happy to finally be able to drink my coffee without any more interruptions.

"Hey baby you finished?" I call out.

"Yeah mummy, just putting my plate in the sink." She hollers back at me.

"Good girl!" I grin at her when she bounces into the living room, her curly hair falling down all around her face.

I switch the tv on, With the remote and find nickelodeon for her and settle back against the cushions, Ready to watch some sponge bob before we need to get dressed.

"Hey mum?" Lillie looks at me with a serious face.

"Yes bubs?" I ask a bit concerned.

"You know that its St Patrick's day next week?"

"Yeah" I say slowly "On thursday, why?" I reply confused.

"Well I was wondering that, If its St Patrick's day next week, when will it be Sponge Bobs day?" She questions and I can't help but let out a loud laugh at my crazy girl. I pull her over to my side and kiss the top of her head.

"I love you so much my gorgeous girl!" I say into her hair.

"Love you too mummy."

All dressed and ready to go, I walk down the stairs and grab my bag off of the sofa, I glance at the clock and notice that Rose is late. I roll my eyes as this is not unusual, In the 10 years I've known her, She has never been on time.

I sit down on the chair by the living room window and smile to myself remembering the first time Rose and I met.

Me and my parents had moved here at the end of the summer holidays because my dad had been offered a new, better job. So I had to start at a different school and as you could imagine I was not happy, I loved my old school and the friends I had there but I had to suck it up and get on with it. It was my first day and I was on my way to english when this tall beautiful blonde girl stepped in my way, I was startled at first thinking she was gonna hit me or something but she just looked me up and down before saying "you're new here, right?"

"Um .." I stutter in reply.

She flicks her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder before replying with a simple "Cool".

That followed with some awkward silence before she continued "Soo, do ya wanna bunk with me? Hang out for a bit?"

I remember looking around myself wondering if she was still talking to me. There was no one else about, So I assumed she was.

I shrug my shoulders at her "Sure, I guess."

Class had already started and I really didn't feel like walking in there and have everybody staring at me so I agreed.

We ended up sitting in the local park, Eating stale penny sweets from the corner shop for the rest of the day.

Ever since then Rose has always been my best friend, The one that I can tell my deepest darkest secrets too, The one who laughs at the same silly jokes as I do and the one I can always count on. My smile widens when I think about that day it was the day when I found the most amazing friend and the greatest auntie to Lillie I could ever wish for.

I hear a car honking outside and it snaps me back to the present, I realise its Rose and she has arrived. I yell out to Lillie and tell her to hurry her little butt up, Not 10 seconds later I hear her bounding down the stairs all ready to go with her sponge bob cap on backwards, I chuckle and shake my head at her.

"Auntie rose is finally here baby, You ready to go?" I ask.

"Yep, I'm ready to rock 'n' roll mumma, Let's go!" She shouts excitedly, as she's already half way out the door.

I laugh at her and then follow her out of the house, I make sure I've got everything and then lock up the front door. I turn around and see Rose leaning against the passenger side of my car, Grinning down at Lillie who's bouncing up and down next to her talking a mile a minute, I pull my sun glasses down over my eyes and make my way over to them smiling, Ready for some fun at the farm.

Thank you for reading lovely's.

Xx Reviews me happy! xX


End file.
